


Life is harder when you’re suddenly a human foreign exchange student and only have only one braincell

by Crysilus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chaotic Stupid Fun, F/M, Maybe Less Platonic Later???, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysilus/pseuds/Crysilus
Summary: Follow the adventures of Elizabeth Lee as a magic inept human in our favorite Devildom! Will basically follow canon, but will definitely stray from time to time.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Kudos: 24





	1. The Human

Elizabeth Lee was well known for two things: always finding herself knee deep in trouble and always being anxious because of it. Today’s events were more supernatural and strange than she was used to, but the scene was familiar enough. One moment she was ranting to her best friends and roommates why her sister’s boyfriend is the worst, and the next she found that she was suddenly in the middle of a huge council room. The worst part? She didn’t notice at first.

“Okay I understand your point, but you’re fucking delusional! I can’t trust a guy like with my sister!! He obviously has no respect for a woman’s bodily autonomy-“ She paused in her tracks when 1) she realized that she had no idea where she was, and 2) that the receiving end of her rant was nowhere to be seen. Her eyebrows furrowed and her anger dissipated into complete bewilderment. She looked around quickly, seeming to analyze the situation, before settling her gaze to the physically highest podium in the circular room which sat an already imposing character.

A man in a deep crimson suit gave her a large smile. It was both intimidating and warm, which is a strange combination. “Sorry, did we interrupt your conversation?” His voice reminded her of amber colored honey and the low rumble of a summer storm. Again, intimidating but warm. Like talking to an older brother who had been in the military for far too long.

Elizabeth didn’t know what was going on. At all. But the man in the crimson suit was too handsome for her to have seen her on one of her tangents. In response to his question, her cheeks flushed bright red, she covered her mouth, and shook her head profusely. A very meek, “It’s fine,” escaped her lips. All of her earlier bravado had disappeared in an instant. This seemed to amuse the larger than life man as he chuckled into his hand, and she shrunk more. She noticed more figures in the room, glanced at them, but had to avert her gaze to the floor immediately. _‘Oh no they’re all hot-‘_ This wasn’t helping her poor heart at all.

After that she was bombarded with information. The man in the crimson suit’s right hand man, who introduced himself as Lucifer, was both the Avatar of Pride and the student council’s Vice President. He did his best to explain what was going on. Eliza was a randomly selected human to participate in an exchange program. This was the Devildom, specifically she was in the student council room in the Royal Academy of Diavolo (RAD for short). The man in the crimson suit was Lord Diavolo, prince of said Devildom and student council President. The people in the other council chairs were Avatars of Sin, like Lust and Wrath and stuff. There were a pair of angels and another human in the exchange program but they wouldn’t be living with her. She was going to stay in the House of Lamentation, with these brothers of sin- she assumed seven of them. Her head was spinning.

She raised her hand in an effort to get the explanation to pause, even momentarily. The gesture must have confused Lucifer enough to elicit the reaction she wanted, a momentary silence, which let her interject. Swallowing her fear she looked Lucifer in the eye. “I’m sorry, please slow down, this is so much information at once. Do you at least have a pamphlet or something?” She flinched at the cold glare she was forced to receive, but she didn’t break eye contact.

_'First one to look away is a pwussyboi.'_

The two had a somewhat intense stare down, which only lasted a few seconds, but seemed to span a lifetime. Eliza watched as Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. “I can prepare a transcript of the meeting for later review, if that will be alright by Lord Diavolo.”

_'Haha, suck it, pwussyboi.'_

The human grinned in mini triumph, while Lord Diavolo hummed in agreement. “By all means, whatever will let the human adjust faster.”

She smiled before bowing her head slightly, “Thank you.”

The meeting continued smoothly from there. She was introduced to the demon’s present and was told the gist of the expectations for the upcoming year. Any questions that plagued her mind she decided to wait until the end for, as to not have to deal with more unsettling glares. Then she was handed a cell phone- they called it a D.D.D., but it was just a smart phone, my guy. When she was instructed to call a demon by the name of Mammon to ask him to show her around, she froze. She looked at Lucifer, who had handed her the device, somewhat begging to not have to call someone she’s never met before. He didn’t give her any sympathy. With shaky hands, Eliza found the contact and pressed call, putting it on speaker, just in case. Overall it was an unpleasant experience; the worst kind actually. Essentially, her babysitter (for lack of a better term) didn’t even want to be in charge of her, which made her feel like a complete inconvenience. In the end Lucifer needed to use his authority to assist her in the conversation, which made her feel even worse than before. Whatever confidence she had gained in that small amount of time beforehand diminished quickly.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets Mammon in person.

When Elizabeth met Mammon in person for the first time, she couldn’t help but be pissed that he was both hot AND irresponsible. Absolutely unfair. She only followed his instructions because he was tasked with being in charge of her, but it was also hard to defy someone who was that handsome, even if he didn’t seem to care about how she was doing with all of this. A real cruel underworld this was. She had a pretty good suspicion that being her babysitter was just a punishment of his rather than a real effort to volunteer and be nice. Her suspicion was confirmed when all he did when he was showing her around was complain that he needed to be there. It wasn’t helping her self esteem in the slightest and honestly, she was getting frustrated with him very quickly. She didn’t have any time to ask Lucifer and Co. the questions she had accumulated so she hoped to ask Mammon, but he just kept talking and if he wasn’t talking he was sulking. He never gave her a free moment, and at times it didn’t even seem like he cared if she did get lost in this huge school.

Back in the council room, Lucifer had talked about how her being kidnapped and eaten would be child’s play to even the lowest level demon in the Devildom, and though it was likely a fear tactic, she did her best to stick with the unreliable Avatar of Greed (even if it seemed like he really wanted to ditch her). Her friends back home would have already given this bratty demon a piece of their minds within the first few seconds, but Elizabeth held her tongue. For now. The tour was coming to a close soon anyway, the less she needed to see him, the better. Their last stop was where she’ll be staying, the House of Lamentation. When Eliza first laid her eyes on it she was overwhelmed. What kind of rich kid house was this?? The gothic architecture, the pristine iron gate, the sheer size- the money to keep this place maintained must be astronomical! She got a headache thinking about it. Ugh, she was starting to sound like Haruhi Fukioka from Ouran High School Host Club… But she didn’t know what she was expecting. If the people who lived here were supposed to be powerful demons and stuff, and there were seven of them, it made sense that this house was this large. She looked over to the demon she had followed around this whole time as he fumbled to unlock the front door.

Was it rude for her to admit that Mammon didn’t seem like a powerful demon of anything?

**_Click._ **

It was probably rude.

When the two finally entered the great hall, Mammon turned around for the first time in this arduous tour. He gave Eliza a serious look and she gave him a raised eyebrow in return. “What?” She hadn’t done anything this whole tour to warrant any kind of scolding. In fact, she had to sprint at one point to avoid one of his many attempts to ditch her. At least pretend to be nice, damn it! He crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down. She really hated that she had to look up a little to meet his gaze. _‘Just because you’re a little taller than me means nothing.’_

Mammon let out a huge, exhausted sigh. “Ya really donno how much danger you’re in, huh?” The demeaning tone was royally pissing her off.

“Do you suddenly care?” It came out harsher than Eliza intended, but honestly, she just wanted to go to bed already. It’s been a long day.

He scoffed as if the idea was absolute nonsense, “ ‘Corse not. Who’d care ‘bout a human?” He cleared his throat. “That’s not the point. Let the Great Mammon give some of the best advice he’s got.” He pointed his index finger a few inches from her face, which made her flinch, but her brown eyes never strayed from his blue-gold ones. “Run if a demon is after ya and I’m not around, even if I’m around don’t be super trusting, got it? They won’t hesitate to slurp ya up if they’ve got the chance.”

There was a small silence that inserted itself between them as Elizabeth processed what he said. He was either worried about Lucifer wringing his neck like a wet towel if she got hurt/eaten, or he genuinely kind of cared. It was probably the first one. “You kinda sound like a big brother.”

The demon looked offended, a flash of anger appearing in his eyes, while he stated, “I **AM** a big brother.”

A grin wormed it’s way onto the human woman’s face. Payback was on the mind for all the times she was almost successfully ditched by the flakey demon today. “Could have fooled me.”

He was definitely gonna give her a piece of his mind. She was pretty obedient earlier, so he thought she was finally being respectful or something, but what was her deal? “Now listen here, ya ungrateful little-“

“ ** _MAMMON!_** ” Both Mammon and Elizabeth froze and immediately looked towards the outburst. It’s source? A purple haired demon with a glare that could cut steel.

Mammon’s demeanor changed from a raging lion to a timid dog with his tail between his legs faster than Eliza could blink. “Leviathan!” He greeted with that tell tale nervous squeak to it. He pulled the human in front of him, holding on to her shoulders like a shield. “Elizabeth, Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, call him Levi for short- now if you’ll ‘scuse us!” He attempted to scoot past Levi while pushing Elizabeth from behind, but Levi just sidestepped to block it.

“I’m not letting you leave until you give me back my money.”

The scene played out like Elizabeth expected. Mammon insisted that he’ll pay him back soon, that he needed more time, but he admitted that he’s been putting it off for 260 years. Leviathan needed the money for some sort of special promotion or something. She was so busy trying to keep track of the conversation that she wasn’t aware that Mammon told her to start running. Instead he accidentally pushed her towards Leviathan, she completely lost her balance and the two of them crashed onto the floor. Elizabeth’s arms were on either side of the purple haired demon’s head, and one of her legs was between his.

Eliza flinched at the pain her wrists and knees had to endure, but she was infinitely more worried about the demon under her. He did smack his head on the floor after all. “Hey, are you okay?“ She asked a nervous laugh escaping her lips. She only realized the problem when she saw how red Levi’s face was and how hard he was sputtering to say anything. Her own face turned bright red and it took no time at all to separate from each other.

Leviathan seemed mortified, his cheeks were on fire, and he kept talking about saving himself for someone named Ruri-Chan. He mumbled on about how that dream was all ruined because of “this human normie”. Eliza assumed that meant her. On reflex she was apologizing profusely, covering her face to try to calm down faster, before remembering the reason why that happened at all. She spun around to see that her “babysitter” had run away like a little coward in the confusion.

A text on her D.D.D. confirmed the obvious.

> **Mammon:** I told you to run ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> **Mammon:** Good luck with Levi! Please don’t tell Lucifer I ditched you!! :))
> 
> **Elizabeth:** ಠ_ಠ
> 
> **Mammon:** :(

It was Leviathan’s turn to scoff, seeing as the target of his aggression was now long gone. “Looks like he used you as bait, like the scum he is.”

Elizabeth nodded, very aware of the betrayal, but unaware that it was accidental. “I’m gonna kill him.” She stated matter-of-factly. She didn’t know how, or if she could, but by some kind of miracle she’d find a way.

“A human like you would be lucky to even... wait.. you’re human! Of course! You’re not busy, right? Even if you are-” Levi took hold of her wrist and started dragging her off somewhere. “You’re coming with me!” Against her better judgement and earlier warning from her supposed caretaker, Eliza just let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm doing my son dirty, but it gets better?


	3. Leviathan’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth goes to Leviathan's room to discuss the plan to get back at Mammon and to get Levi's money.

Leviathan’s room was honestly gorgeous. The underwater aesthetic, the jellyfish above the bathtub, and the aquarium in the wall! Stunning! Absolutely fantastic! The minute she walked in she was admiring the aquarium. It took her a second to even find out what lived in such a paradise. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw how pretty the prince of this underwater kingdom was!! So much room for a single goldfish! Her betta fish back home would be so jealous. She looked over to Levi, eyes shining. “What’s the name of your goldfish? They’re so pretty! Are they one of those fancy breeds?”

Leviathan’s own eyes sparkled when his goldfish was mentioned. He even puffed out his chest like a proud father. “He’s a mix between a ryukin goldfish from the human world and a devildom goldfish, so he’s actually much hardier than he looks. His name is Henry, after my favorite character from The Seven Lords-“ From there he went off into a thirty minute tangent about his favorite series. It honestly seemed pretty interesting, but Leviathan was just suffocating her with detailed information, so much so that she couldn’t absorb any of it efficiently. All that she got was that he really wanted a friendship like the human protagonist, Henry, and the Lord of Shadows— and even then she didn’t know if she got that right. His obvious passion made him pretty cute though, she guessed. However, she really only wanted to know about his fish...

At around the thirty-two minute mark, with her neck stiff from occasionally nodding, and her body aching to do something other than listen, she really just wanted to leave. She was going to open her mouth and voice her thoughts, but Levi realized himself that he had gotten horribly side tracked. After a quick, “I didn’t bring a human normie in here to talk about TSL,” he cleared his throat and all that bubbly, passionate energy was replaced with a serious air. “No, you’re here because this is a job only you can do. To get this to work, you need to form a pact with Mammon.”

To no one’s surprise, Elizabeth’s eyebrows furrowed. Though she knew she heard Levi correctly, having to listen to him go off on a huge tangent for longer than five minutes really fried her brain. On instinct she asked, “A what?” Like a dummy.

His own eyebrows furrowed, his expression read like disbelief to her, but it could have easily been disappointment. “A pact. Isn’t it a popular movie trope?”

When Levi confirmed what he had said earlier, she nodded slowly. “Yeah, it is.” She remembered the last horror movie she’d seen that featured demons. A reasonable fear crawling into her mind. “I’m not really into bargaining my soul, though.”

“You don’t have to bargain your soul for a pact.” He answered with little hesitation, as if he was expecting that kind of response. This definitely peaked her interest.

Elizabeth, despite her earlier boldness, was cautious by nature. She needed more clarification before making a decision on this. “Isn’t it a soul binding agreement?”

“I just said that your soul doesn’t have to be part of it.” Leviathan seemed to be getting irritated with her. “Are you even listening to me, normie?” When he saw her honesty shrug instead of give a nod of affirmation, he glared at her and was even going to tell her off. She flinched and looked at the floor just as he opened his mouth, which he closed soon after. He needed to chuck away the immediate ‘that was kinda cute’ thought that surfaced. This 3D human, of all things, wasn’t going to have any honor of ruining his high 2D standards. Especially if they were **this** slow. Ugh, Leviathan guessed he had to explain this. “A pact is a mutual agreement for a demon’s power in exchange for something of more or equal value. Mammon isn’t really interested in souls, but he does have something he would do ANYTHING to get.”

Remembering briefly that when she and Mammon first laid eyes on each other, he basically asked her to give him all of her money, she had some ideas. She decided to humor herself. “Like what, a check for one hundred trillion dollars- wait, even better- an unlimited credit card?” While she giggled at the ridiculousness, when she looked back at Leviathan he looked... surprised. Her giggles were caught in her throat, her heart beat quickened, and anxiety fueled panic filled her thoughts. Did she say something wrong? Was she simplifying his brother too much?? Surprise was too broad of a reaction! Was it pleasant surprise, disgusted surprise, or—

Leviathan’s next words pulled her out of her spiraling. “Are you sure you’re actually a normal human? No magic, nothing?”

Ah, so it was genuine surprise.. Elizabeth let go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Then what he said finally hit her. “Wait!” She pointed at Levi, an eyebrow raised with an understandably dubious tone. “Are you asking me to give him a credit card in exchange for a demon pact?” She knew without even looking at her bank account that she didn’t have enough money to supply something like the Avatar of Greed.

A smile found its way onto Levi’s face. They were finally on the same page, so his vengeance’s success rate was over fifty percent! Not a sure fire win, but better odds than he thought. “Not just any credit card.”

The plan was simpler than Eliza expected. Mammon had gotten his credit card taken away after mindlessly spending it like nobody’s business, and Lucifer is the only one who knows about the card’s current whereabouts. Her job was to casually bring up Mammon in conversation after asking him questions of her own to then get the general location of the credit card. Her only real problem with the plan is that Eliza wasn’t the most confident with speaking with someone as intimidating as Lucifer, but she did genuinely need to ask someone the questions she had, and as the student council VP he would certainly be able to answer them. After he explained the plan Levi looked at her expectantly. “You got all that, normie?”

“Yeah. Got it.”

Levi told her were to find her room, they exchanged a ‘good night’, and then they parted.

**\\\\\**

Despite Elizabeth being severely directionally challenged and simply exhausted, by some miracle she found her room. When she opened the door her eyes sparkled. The room, though dark, wasn’t some otherworldly paradise, but it was infinitely nicer than the room she shared back in the apartment. From the doorframe she could see the silhouette of a tree in the middle of this large room which felt more like a loft space. The scent of flowers found its way to her nose but she didn’t sneeze like she usually would. Were the flowers in the room enchanted fake plants? Considerate if true, peculiar if not. The second her foot went past the doorframe the candles and oil lamps around the room lit themselves, showing off how beautiful the place was bathed in warm light. A smile found itself on to her face. Though she was beyond tired, from all the excitement, confusion, and things of that nature, she caught her second wave. The door behind her closed with a soft click as she b-lined to the bookcase close by, deciding to do a little bit of looking around in the room she’ll be staying in for the next year.

Though some of the books seemed to be textbooks/encyclopedias, probably for school, she saw something incredibly familiar. A couple of specific how to draw books, books about plants (victorian flower language, the magic of plants, seasonal flowers and when to plant them, etc), and a bunch of human furniture magazines on one shelf. Those were the books and reference magazines that she kept in her apartment! She even saw some of the movies she loved on another shelf. Huh, kind of cool.

She moved on to the wardrobe closet nearby. She had come into the Devildom without a piece of luggage to roll around, so she was curious to see if she had clothes in this room at all. Cautiously she opened the doors to the wardrobe and was pleasantly surprised to see similar (if not the same) clothes she had back home. Weird, but since she had more of a feminine/pastel oriented style it wouldn’t be too hard to find clothes like hers. Or at least something she liked.

On the floor of the wardrobe, tucked next to her shoes, was a pink plastic bin that she recognized instantly. Ignoring her brain screaming to leave this investigation for tomorrow morning, she pulled the bin out of the closet and opened it. All of her art supplies were packed in like a package of sardines. All of her markers, paper, pencils, and she even spotted her laptop bag, which she assumed had her digital art things. She pulled the bin towards the mini dining table space, her mind already worlds confused.

Though she was delighted to have all of this familiarity in such a new environment... “How do they know all this stuff about me? It’s so fucking creepy.” She mumbled while unpacking the contents of the bin onto the table. Well, she probably shouldn’t complain too much, it must have all been done to make her feel comfortable. It still gave her stalker vibes though. After she unpacked it, she went back to the closet to find a change of clothes, planning to shower before going to bed.

It was already turning out to be a weirder year than she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Levi's room- I really wish it was mine :(( Pretty blue color make brain go yee


	4. A Vivid Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a weird dream and she's shaken awake by the person she least expects.

Elizabeth Lee had shown many parts of herself in the last twenty-four hours to a sea of attractive demon men. If she wasn’t so exhausted from all of this, she would have rolled around on her bed and unconsciously recounted the day— much to her embarrassment. Thankful to whatever deity have mercy on her down here, she was out cold the minute her head met the pillow.

One more thing to know about Eliza was that she usually never remembered her dreams, but when she did they were unimaginably vivid. When she woke up just outside of a room with a strange door, she wasn’t too surprised. This must have been one of those aforementioned dreams.

She looked around briefly, seeing that she was at the top of a winding stone staircase. The design of said staircase didn’t so much as give her a clue on what the stairs were attached to at the bottom, which was troublesome. It probably wasn’t that important.

She walked over to the door. It was full of holes which made it resemble a cage, but interestingly enough, she felt a presence in the room beyond it. Curious, she peered through the door. A young man was pacing back and forth across the hardwood flooring, hugging a pillow with a death grip, and seeming to mumble curses under his breath. Though he had a curtin of hair that covered one half of his face, she caught a glimpse of the other side. Ah, just her luck, another handsome face. Even in her dreams they invaded her, huh?

Usually in these vivid dreams she would have some sort of context. Like she could look at something and just know what it was, as well as how important it was to the dream’s plot. No matter how much she looked, she had no idea what was going on. It kind of frustrated her. She might as well be stuck outside watching a caged circus animal, since he acted so much like one.

Especially when he stopped pacing.

Oh wait, he stopped pacing.

Though she was sure the young man couldn’t see her, when he glared at the door, it felt like his hatred fueled gaze was directed specifically to her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. In her peripheral she saw him grip his pillow even tighter.

 _‘DAMN IT!_ ’ Was her warning before a deafening SLAM accompanied with rattling filled the void. The only thing saving her was the door, which somehow didn’t explode on impact. If not for that...

The silence after the outburst was heavy. Eliza didn’t move, even when she reminded herself that this was a dream. In the room she saw the attractive (and terrifyingly strong) guy just burst into tears and crouched down on the floor.

_‘… el p me.... someone.. anyone…’_

It made her heart hurt.

**///**

Elizabeth was pulled out of dreamland by someone shaking her shoulder, calling her name. She only groggily hummed in response, slowly opening her eyes to see a blurry mass of black and red stare back at her. It should be known now that Eliza was nearsighted and could barely see anything clearly (that wasn’t at least six inches from her face) without her glasses. Said glasses were currently on the table across the room. “….Huh?” Her voice felt scratchy and dry, and she was still half asleep. She didn’t know anyone with red eyes, did she? “Who...?” She mumbled incoherently, rubbing the sleep from her own eyes as she sat up. She turned her head to squint at this somewhat mysterious figure in the dim lighting.

“Miss Lee.” She instantly recognized who it was when he spoke, the day rushing back to her like a tsunami. What time was it? Why was he in here?? Also—was his voice always so deep???

“… Mr Lucifer…” Eliza replied softly, her face dusted with a light pink hue. Embarrassed that it took her so long to recognize him. “Um... why are you in my room?” Her eyes were wide, fearful, and confused. Like a doe in headlights.

“The mister is unnecessary.” A smile was on his lips, though it seemed more amused than polite. “Dinner will start in twenty minutes. Your presence would be appreciated.” It was obvious that the demon’s words didn’t match his tone and Lucifer actually considered her attendance mandatory. She had no right to refuse anyway. She hadn’t eaten since she was dragged down into the Devildom, and though she didn’t feel hungry, she was feeling dizzy.

“I’ll be there.” She said with a nervous smile. This dude really knew how to make her fight or flight response go haywire, and the dizziness didn’t help either.

“Excellent.” Lucifer seemed very pleased. “I’m sure you’d need to be shown the way.”

She nodded while forcing herself out of her warm, safe (enough) haven, taking some care to stand up slowly as she spoke. “Mammon ditched me before he could drag me around. It’s a miracle I found my room.” She didn’t think speaking of the true reason why she was ditched would be good for either Levi or her. Besides, Levi seemed like a typical otaku shut-in. So a 3D girl? In **his** room? Might as well bring in a priest while you’re at it.

A frown was present on Lucifer’s face to learn that her caretaker was being.. less than caring, but he expected as much. His expression changed to something more pleasant as he remembered what he had in his arms. “Before we head to our destination.” He set down a small pile of clothes onto her bed. “I was too busy to give this to you earlier. Those are the RAD uniform jacket and the choice of the pants or skirt, though I would rather you wear the full uniform, Lord Diavolo has given you the choice to wear it however you please.”

Elizabeth made her way to where her glasses ended up being and slipped them on to her face. “Tell him I said thank you.” Her processing speed must have doubled after her nap. She wasn’t missing a beat or taking too long with her responses anymore.

“I will.” He held out his arm, which Eliza took by placing her hand on his forearm. With some bedhead and pajama pants on, the human was led into the hallway.

Lucifer’s first impression of Eliza made him worry that she would be an exclusive pain in his side. Maybe not as bad as Mammon’s scheming or the curse related pranks by Satan, but he couldn’t use the same methods of punishment with the human. She was too fragile. At the moment, however, despite his first experience, Eliza was meek and obedient. It would be a lie if he didn’t say it intrigued him. So, he decided to try and talk to her.

The only topics he could even attempt with her, however, were school related. “I understand that since the Devildom doesn’t have a traditional day/night cycle it will be difficult for you to wake up from now on.”

There was a small pause before Eliza quietly asked, “...When does RAD start?”

“Seven sharp every week day. Do what you will with that information.”

She seemed to deflate at the answer. He noted that she didn’t like waking up early. “Thank you.”

There was another pause before Lucifer attempted again to strike up conversation. “I would advise you to be cautious at RAD tomorrow.”

The human tilted her head. “Why?”

He explained as they both descended a flight of stairs. “There are a few demons that do not approve of what Lord Diavolo is trying to accomplish, and as a result you might be targeted.”

“Oh.” She replied casually, but her grip on his arm tightened slightly.

“At least one of my brothers are your classes, so hopefully that will suppress the hostility.” He felt her grip loosen, but she still seemed shaken.

“Let’s hope so.”

The rest of their stroll was spent in silence. Lucifer had no desire to keep milking the one topic he had, and Elizabeth was too awkward at the time to ignite any conversation on her own. Lucifer suddenly stoped at a particularly large oak door without warning, which made her smack into him. When she regained her own composure, she heard male voices emanating from the door. That must be the dining room.

“After you.”

Elizabeth looked up to see Lucifer’s lips curled up in its seemingly eternal smile, then nodded. She hesitantly let go of his arm before setting a hand on the door handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping through immediately afterwards to meet whatever chaos laid beyond it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, this is what [Elizabeth](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCFgp-ylRvX/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) looks like! Hello, I draw :)


End file.
